Standing Still
by SickMuse96
Summary: Amy and Ian promised to meet again after ten years. Amy keeps her end of the bargain. Does Ian keep his end or is he passing her by? Song fic to Standing Still by Jewel.


**Hello! Today I'm feeling pretty good, I guess. Here's another song fic by me:) A little short and confusing but everything's good in the end:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or Standing Still by Jewel**

It had been ten years since Amy Cahill had last seen Ian Kabra. The last time she saw him, the two promised that they would meet again on this exact day.

**Cuttin' through the darkest night in my two headlights**

**Trying to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here to the twilight**

**There's a dead end to my left, there's a burning bush to my right**

**You aren't in sight, you aren't in sight**

Driving her car late at night was difficult for Amy. She did not like the dark and she did not like driving. "But Ian will be here," she thought to herself. Amy was feeling very sleepy. She yawned. She couldn't tell if she was hallucinating or not. She saw a dead end to her left and a burning bush to her right. "Hmmm… Which way should I go?" She thought hazily. She decided to stop and wait.

**Do you want me, like I want you?**

**Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?**

**Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?**

**Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?**

**Was that you passing me by?**

It was almost midnight. "Where is he he?" thought Amy. "Does he still love me?" She yawned again. A car passed by. "Was that Ian passing me by?" She wondered. Then, she yawned once more and fell asleep.

**Mothers on the stoop, boys in souped-up coupes on this hot summer night**

**Between fight and flight is the blind man's sight and the choice that's right**

**I roll the window down, feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town**

**Feel broken down, I feel broken down**

Taking the right, Amy drove into a strange new town. It was a hot summer day and she was feeling disappointed that Ian hadn't come. Amy looked around. There were boys in nice cars. Could that be Ian? Amy shook her head. Ian wouldn't be here. Amy rolled down her window to let the fresh air into her car, to give herself to relax. She was feeling broken down.

**Do you need me, like I need you?**

**Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?**

**Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?**

**Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?**

**Was that you passing me by?**

"I need you Ian. Where are you? You promised me." Amy slept in her car for another night, hoping Ian would be in one of those cars passing her by.

**Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow**

**Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow**

Amy woke up, feeling depressed. Tears streamed down her face. He didn't come. After all they had been through, Ian still hadn't come back for her. Amy decided that she would have to leave this town sooner or later. She couldn't wait for Ian and watch the scenery fly by forever.

**Do you love me, like I love you?**

**Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?**

**Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?**

**Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?**

**Was that you passing me by?**

**Are you passing me by? (Passing me by)**

**Do you want me? (Passing me by)**

**Do you need me, like I need you too?**

**And do you want me, like I want you?**

**Are you passing me by?**

Amy started to drive back home. At the fork where Amy had stopped at, the one with the dead end and a burning bush, there was a man that looked around Amy's age. The man spoke, "Amy?"

"Ian?"

Amy was so shocked that she couldn't move. Maybe Ian loved her after all. She was standing still.

Ian walked up to her and stared into her gorgeous green eyes. Amy tilted her head up and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "I thought you'd never come."

"I'd always come back for you." Then Ian kissed her softly. After, the two were standing still for quite a while, with the scenery passing by.

After a long time, Amy asked Ian, "Do you still love me? 'Cause I still love you."

"Yes, Amy. I still love you."

And with that, they kissed again.

**Ugh. It got so sappy at the end. Sorry if it didn't make sense:D**


End file.
